


Солнце

by fallen_cassiopeia



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_cassiopeia/pseuds/fallen_cassiopeia
Summary: Клайд вечно плачет, если что-то идёт не так, а Токен всегда спокойно выслушает любое дерьмо. В этом он похож на Крейга, вот только Блэк куда более понимающий.
Relationships: Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Kudos: 5





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Уильям – тоже фамилия Токена.

Твику не нравится команда Стэна, но так уж вышло, что приходится тусоваться с ними на вечеринке школы.

Их всех пригласила Венди, а Стэн, как правило, согласился и не стал принимать возражения друзей. Потому что «ну это же Венди, чёрт возьми!».

Команда Крейга же попала сюда по приглашению Маккормика. Кенни предложил Такеру сходить с ними, ибо их слишком будет мало. Нужно больше человек, больше народу. Клайд-то понятно почему пошёл — все-таки Крейг был его лучшим другом, как-никак. Токен по своей доброте не смог отказаться, да и присматривать за этими ушлёпками надо, а особенно за Донованом, а то натворят что-то. А вот Твик это вообще тот ещё случай. Почему он пошёл? Да он и сам не знает, Крейг его и не звал, в принципе. Твик просто услышал разговор Кеннета и Крейга и ещё полчаса ломался над вопросом: идти или не идти. Будто от этого жизнь зависит. Ну и кто его уломал, как думаете? Клайд.

Клайд вообще очень влиятельный. Нет, он не важная персона, просто доставучий и болтливый. Хотя Твик находит в этом что-то милое. Донован не боится высказать свою точку зрения, всегда делится своими мыслями, правда далеко не всеми. Ему нужно много общения, но иногда его просто затыкают. Крейг, например. 

Народу на вечеринке много, как и думал Кайл, когда заходил сюда. Ему все нравится, за исключением Картмана. Как его вообще впустили?

Токен стоит в стороне от всего этого и наблюдает. Видит подвыпившего Стэна, прущегося с одного стакана алкоголя. Видит пристающего к девчонкам Кенни. Ругающихся Кайла и Эрика тоже видит. А если присмотреться, то наблюдает порой за Крейгом и Твиком, обсуждающих что-то интересное. У Такера такое радостное лицо, которое проскакивает редко. Обычно Крейг не выставляет свои эмоции напоказ, а тут он спокойно может обсуждать интересующие вещи. «Наверное, это космос. Или морские свинки. Или просто животные...».

— Хай, Токен, — Клайд выводит Блэка из раздумий об увлечениях Крейга. Он садится на диван, стоящий рядом с Токеном, и улыбается мило, искренне и так сладко-приторно. Словно натягивает это улыбку до ушей. — Не любишь всю эту тусу, да? 

_В точку, Донован_.

— Да, — устало проговаривает Уильямс, посмотрев на Клайда. Он выглядел довольным, хотя в глазах читалась некая усталость. Возможно, он хочет немного поспать. — Клайд, — тот оборачивается как по сигналу, любопытно рассматривая черты лица Блэка, — тебе бы выспаться.

Клайд непонимающе хлопает длинными, тёмными ресницами и ждёт ответа. Выглядит как кот, который провинился, но не понимает в чем.

— Ты уставший, как сильно бы не старался скрыть это. — Токен знал Донована слишком хорошо, чтобы позволить так обмануть себя подобным. Ещё ни разу он не промахивался, раскусывая Клайда в переносном смысле этого слова. И правда всплывала на поверхность. — Тебе нужно просто отдохнуть, может пойдешь отсюда?

— Ну... — Донован виновато чешет затылок, неосознонанно лохматя свои волосы, — тут Крейг, вообще-то... Ему не будет приятно, если мы уйдем. Наверное. 

— «Мы»? Ты опять моего мнения не спрашиваешь.

— Чёрт, прости, я думал, ты со мной пойдешь, потому что ты - это ты. Ну, ты - Токен, а Токен не может не ухаживать за друзьями. — Клайд просто подлизывается, чтобы не идти одному.

— Окей. Я позвоню Крейгу завтра и извинюсь за тебя. Пошли.

Блэк как всегда такой понимающий. У него размеренный и спокойный тон, он все-все прекрасно понимает и поддерживает. Прекрасный друг, просто лучший из лучших. Клайд встаёт и идёт за Токеном, спрятав руки за спиной. Под громкую музыку они выходят из здания и направляются домой к Токену.

— Дай угадаю: ты пойдешь ко мне, потому что у меня классная плазма?

Это же очевидно. Клайду вообще очень нравится дом Уильямса. Там есть все, чего Доновану так хочется: бассейн, плазма, приставка, скейты и прочее. Ему нравится находиться у Блэка, там уютно. 

— Ну, не только поэтому, разумеется. У тебя просто шикарно! — с восхищением говорит Клайд, улыбаясь. 

Они доходят до дома и через минуту уже валяются на кровати. Им нравится просто бездельничать, отдыхать и наслаждаться моментами умиротворенной тишины.

Клайд решает нарушить молчание.

— Как думаешь, Твик по пьяни начнёт говорить Крейгу о том как сильно любит его? — Клайд тихо ржет, потому что ему смешно от этого. — Или наоборот будет?

Токен ухмыляется. Те двое очень странные ребята, но, тем не менее, подходят друг другу. Ребёнок с СДВГ и пофигист — что может быть лучше?

— Я думаю, им обоим будет просто весело. — предполагает Токен. И он, чёрт возьми, прав. В данный момент Такер треплет волосы Твика, лохматя непослушные блондинистые пряди, а Твик смеётся с этого, нервно покрикивая порой. 

Клайд кладет голову на плечо Токену и улыбается, закрывая глаза. Он устал, до жути устал, ему хочется просто поспать. А когда рядом Блэк — это просто потрясающе. 

— Можно..?

 _Тебе все можно_.

Токен целует его в макушку, пока шатен засыпает, улыбаясь от счастья. Им мешает френдзона, никто из них ни разу не решается признаться в чувствах, которые далеки от дружеских, но пока обоим хорошо и так — не нужно ничего менять. Блэк не видит причин встречаться в четырнадцать лет, Клайд же просто не хочет. У него была Бебе, но Стивенс его не вытерпела.

Донован слишком устал для всего. Он сонно обнимает Токена и засыпает на его груди. Блэк гладит его по волосам.

_Лучик солнца падает на сонные тела, щекоча._


End file.
